Techniques are known for delivering flowers and disposable flower containers to recipients by post. The disposable flower container is either pre-assembled or requires assembling by the recipient. However, technical limitations of current flower gift kits make them expensive as they are often made from water-proof materials or comprise water-proof linings. Furthermore, recipients are required to follow complicated instructions to assemble the disposable flower container.
Background prior art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,356, WO 88/01593, CA2619453, EP0234139 and EP1076010. Further background prior art can be found in GB2379874 and JP2007 254029